


The Eyes of The Heart

by sbingle2018



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbingle2018/pseuds/sbingle2018
Summary: What if you had the ability to see the person you were destined to be with before you ever met them? Would it change your life and would you live each day trying to find them?Sterek AU (no wolves) Stiles and Derek have never met.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 25





	The Eyes of The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head randomly and I had to run with it! I hope you enjoy it!

Derek POV

I lost my family in a house fire when I was just a kid... I bounced around in the foster system, and when I turned eighteen I enlisted in the Marines and never looked back at Beacon Hills. Now, here I am stationed in Japan and twenty-five years old. Recently I've been yearning to find someone to settle down with, and since I was a kid I have had visions and dreams of this guy... a guy I don't recognize, I've had visions and dreams of him. He's always there in my dreams when I need a shoulder to lean on, I've grown so close to him in my dreams that I can't wait to fall asleep. Because, I know he'll be there... I have never heard his name or heard him speak in these dreams. He's just always there, his pale perfect skin, his honey golden eyes. He's a shorter than me, but most people are... I'm 6'3" he is slim built with some muscles. He's beautiful, and I find myself wondering what is going on with me. I'm not gay, well I never thought I was... I had always been with women, but this guy in my dreams has been there through my darkest moments.

"Derek the mail is here! Your usual pen pal wrote again!" I smiled and snatched the letter from James my bunkmate, I disappeared outside to sit in peace and read.

"Dear Derek,  
Hope you're still doing alright over there, life hasn't changed much here.. coach has been riding my ass at practice. Honestly can't wait until your last six months is up! We have got to hang out and just chill, you're like my best friend.. we've been writing letters what three years now? Crazy how time flies by. Anyway, this was just a short sweet letter to check in.  
Sincerely, Stiles"

I smiled and tucked the letter back into its envelope, before walking back inside and wrapping it up with the hundreds of letters I had saved from Stiles over the years. I had grown close to him no doubt and if it wasn't for these dreams of this guy I would be with Stiles. I had never seen Stiles because he would never send a picture, he knew what I looked like. I knew he lived in Beacon Hills, where I was from but they had only moved there right before we started writing letters. I sat down and wrote him a letter back that night

Stiles POV

My dad had been so busy with work and, the only real friend I had anymore after Scott got a girl friend was Derek. I wrote letters to him all the time and he wrote back, I started writing letters to the troops as a summer project when I was fourteen. I never expected for my letters to give hope to anyone, but when I was sixteen I received my first letter from Derek...

"Dear Stiles,  
So you're sixteen, how's highschool? I miss those days, I saw where you said you're living in Beacon Hills and that you just moved there. That's pretty cool, small world. I'm from Beacon Hills... coach Finstock still around? Anyway... I wanted to write you this letter to say thank you and that your letters have given me hope. See, I lost my family a long time ago and having you write to me gives me something to look forward to. I hope to read more letters from you and I hope school treats you well, I've enclosed a picture of me. Show coach, he's probably say he thought I'd never make something of myself. Hope to hear from you soon.  
Sincerely, Derek"

Now here I am nineteen years old coming up on my senior year and in just six months, the guy I've been writing letters to and honestly falling in love with will be home.. just in time for Christmas. But, the next holiday coming up is the fourth of July. I always go to the party out on the lake, on the boat with Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Danny and the twins. Allison's dad owns the boat so he is always around. He lets us sneak and drink, he knows its wrong but he doesn't let us get too rowdy. The past two years I always enjoyed myself but this year I was dreading it... I had fallen in love with my pen pal who was thousands of miles away. But, I still got dressed and went.

Sitting there on that boat with my beer, I was wearing my black swim trunks and an American flag cut off sleeve shirt. I had put my sunglasses on top of my head, looking at all my friends and everyone had someone but me. The fireworks always bummed me out the most because I had no one to hold onto and watch them with... but god willing the next fourth of July, Derek would be home. I sat down and wrote him an email.

"Derek, as I sit here watching the fireworks on the lake with everyone I have to confess that I have fallen in love with you... writing letters and emails for three years and I would rather do that than be here with everyone." 

Derek POV

I read those words and I wanted nothing more than to reciprocate those feelings, but the guy from my dreams was always in the front of my mind... I didn't want Stiles to think I was a nut job, so I lied in my email back to him.

"Stiles, I'm super flattered. But, I don't feel the same way about you. I'm not in love with you and you shouldn't love me, I actually love someone else. I hope this doesn't change our friendship and I still want to write to you. Please don't be mad at me." 

Typing that email gutted me, I knew I had ripped his heart out... but, there was something about the guy in my dreams and I couldn't ignore him. I did love Stiles, but deep down I couldn't let the guy in my dreams go...

Stiles POV

I read every word he wrote and as I read it every word cut me deeper, I couldn't breathe... this was the worst rejection I had ever faced. The only person I felt like I could count on didn't love me the same, I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

"Dear Derek,  
Thank you for finally letting me know where all this was going, nowhere... this will be my last letter for a while, I gotta find myself and maybe one day I'll pick up a pen and write you another letter. But, rest assured it'll be the letter where I say goodbye. If I can ever find the words to tell you goodbye.  
Sincerely, Stiles"

I dropped that letter in the mailbox outside the school and walked through the doors, I took a deep breath and walked in to my biology class. Lydia was sitting at the table already, she's my lab partner so I sat down beside her and opened my book. "Why so blue?" She touched my hand and I pulled away "Derek.. he uh he doesn't feel the same." I had told her my feelings a few weeks ago and she just smiled softly "then he is crazy and you will find someone who does feel the same." I just shrugged and thought to myself 'maybe.'

Derek POV

I read that letter and was frozen, but I fell asleep in my bunk after reading it. In my dreams there he was, that beautiful smile and his arms just reached out for me... I embraced him tightly, this time in my dreams I kissed him and I cried. He spoke to me this time, I had dreamt of him for years and never heard him speak. But, whispering in my ear he rubbed my cheek "let me go" I snapped awake and was drenched in sweat... deep down I couldn't let him go. But, I wrote a letter to Stiles.

Stiles POV

October and two months until Derek's discharge.

I had read every letter and email he sent me since I wrote him my last letter.. I was still single and at a Halloween party I was roofed and raped... my dad and the other officers still haven't found out who did it, but being too scared to leave home I fought every urge to write Derek... but finally I caved in and emailed him one lonely night.

"Derek, I have found the words to tell you goodbye.. just know I don't want to. I'm isolated and too afraid to leave home... I was date raped a couple weeks ago at a Halloween party, and I have no one to talk to. The guidance counselor can't help me, I've seen specialists but they all tell me it's going to take time, I'm not going to tell you goodbye. I'm okay with being your friend, just know my feelings haven't changed towards you. You don't feel the same, I get that." 

Derek POV

My heart broke, to know he was hurt and raped... Stiles was too sweet for anyone to hurt. I was relieved to hear from him though, for the past two and a half months I had written to him numerous times with no reply. I was happy to know he wanted to be my friend, and after that last dream I had... I did my best to supress the thoughts of the guy in my dreams. I wrote him and email...

"Stiles, I want you to know I never meant to hurt you.. the person I loved didn't feel the same and I don't want you feeling like a second choice for me... I want you to know I do love you. These three years have been everything to me, I want you to be at the airport when I get off the plane. I'll be at gate D12 and I'll be on the late night flight. Unfortunately due to all of my transfers between now and then I won't be able to write or email you. Please, just trust me I want you there."

Stiles POV

It was three days before Christmas and my internal conflict was real as I walked into the doors of the airport, I was so nervous to see him. I stood just outside of the security checkpoint where the passengers would be getting off of the plane, I watched at least thirty people walk past me. With each person that passed my heart beat faster... I was trembling standing there, then I caught sight of him... in his camouflage and boots. He was walking with his head down, I felt my heart thundering in my chest. "Derek." I called out to him and he looked up. He stopped and dropped his bags, he was frozen.

Derek POV

I heard my name, looking up I froze in my tracks... there was no way, I knew Stiles was supposed to be here... but there was absolutely no way this was real, standing there calling my name was the guy from all my dreams for all these years! I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I dropped my bags, he stepped closer and I smiled the biggest smile I have ever smiled. "Come here." I took a few huge steps forward as he leapt into my arms, I just wrapped my arms around him. This was the man of my dreams... literally my dreams for as long as I could remember and I whispered to him "I am never letting you go." He was crying in my arms, happy sobs wracking his body. 

We gathered up my bags and I walked with him out to his jeep. Getting in and he pulled put of the air port parking lot "I still have to be fully discharged, but this is it.. I'm here. I'm yours... you wanna know something really strange though?" He tilted head and kept his eyes on the road "since I was a kid, I've had dreams of this guy and I had never seen him... Stiles I had dreams of you like how you are right now.. just the way you look now." He smiled "well... I guess some dreams do come true huh?" I smiled sweetly "I guess they do." 

He pulled up outside of his house and he smiled at me "you can stay here with me.. my dad knows about you. And, he knows you have nowhere to stay right now." We walked in and he led me up the stairs, he closed his bedroom door and I sat on his bed looking at him and he just walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I felt like I was wanted and needed... but most importantly the man in my dreams loved me the way I had always loved him.


End file.
